Harsh as thorns
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: Amiya is a young twenty two year old female who lost her loving mother at the age of eighteen right before she graduated high school. Now being older she takes over her mothers job in the Coffin Club, as she has her job she has the constant pestering of a certain blond haired cocky bastard who wants nothing more than to get her attention. M for later smut chapters and for language
1. Chapter 1

_A/n: Hello readers-I want to first put this out there that I do not own Vampire kisses that book series rightfully belongs to Ellen Schreiber. Now I'd also like to place out there that this is a rewrite of a story I did back in like 2011/12-ish when I first began to write. I didn't know much about the backstory of the people that are going to be in this story. But I've done my research this time around and hopefully this will be better!_

Working in a bar isn't that bad-that is if it was just any old bar. See the bar that is spoken of is a bar that's for humans _and_ vampires called the 'coffin club'. It's rather ironic due to the fact that the people who run the bar are human. An elder male works the human portion of the bar, while a young human adult works the secret bar for vampires. The human female knows what she gets herself into when she works but doesn't like the constant flirting and passes from male vampires get to her.

She knew that they were only trying to get a rise out of her and that was something that she wasn't going to let happen. The emotions inside of her were pretty much dead after the death of her mother-the woman who owned the coffin club with the male who worked the human portion of the bar. The female never thought there'd be anyone who'd ever give her a good enough reason to feel anything ever again. So she hide her sadness, her grief and everything else within her. Concealing it so no one would ever be able to see just what type of person she truly was inside.

The night was Hallows Eve, a night where it was _always_ packed with vampires. Mainly due to the fact that there were the occasional times where humans would pose as vampires and make their way down into the vampire part of the club. They always had a costume party in both sections of the bar. The elder male that year dressed up as DC Joker, while the young adult female dressed up as a demons-wings, horn and all. In the vampire sector of the club, she hosted from six in the evening till thee in the morning Karaoke. To give them all a bit of what she was expecting _she _went first.

The song she sang was 'Hello' by Evanescence, for most of the song she was stationary in front of the microphone. But as it got to the end of the song she backed away with the microphone before she shut her eyes to conceal her emotions once more. Knowing that she had almost showed her emotions by tearing up in front of a bunch of narcissistic blood sucking monsters who'd kill her at first glance if she said something wrong. After she finished singing she spoke in her stoic tone once more, she asked for volunteers which she did get one. A male she hoped wasn't there that night.

The male was a rather tall male with short messy blonde hair with steel silver eyes, his costume was a wizard of some sort. He took the mic with a grin before he sang a song looking straight at her-or what it looked like. The song he sang was 'I put a spell on you' by Marilyn Manson. She ignored it and did her job catering to the vampires in the bar. With her that night was her elder brother who was dressed as an executor, he had an axe on his back that had safety guards on them so he wouldn't try to kill anyone. As the vampire male sang the elder human male went up to his sister.

"Hey Amiya, why the hell is Claude Sterling looking _right at you_?" Her brother whispered to her

She shrugged. "I have no idea, just do your job. You _promised me_ that you'd help me out with this since this was your idea Ivan." The female stated as she continued to serve the vampires that came up to the bar stand.

After Claude was done a few others came up wanting to give it a try, Claude soon made his way to the bar leaning against it staring straight at Amiya. "You got a pretty voice for a human girl."

"And you're pretty damn annoying-for a vampire male who used to be half vampire." Amiya stated as she looked to him dully. "What do you want Sterling can't you see I'm busy?"

He chuckled and smiled at her. "Aww don't be so cold to me little Ami, what good will that do you when you know that my charm works on you." He said as he leaned over the bar counter and cupped her face with his left hand.

Amiya's dark blue eyes darken to an almost black color as she looked at him irate. She got a picture of hot water she was using for cleaning and dumped it on his arm, making him retract his arm hissing out in pain. "Ouch what the fuck?" He asked sourly

"If you can't handle that heat you, you wouldn't be able to handle me. Cause I'm ten times as worse than that burn on your oh-so precious skin." She said stoic like with her arms crossed "don't you dare touch me."

He glared at her. "You are always going to be hard to get aren't you?"

"I don't date stiff's and you obviously are one Sterling." She stated before she walked off with a tray of drinks.

She held the tray partly on her arm partly on her hand as she went to a table that had six people at it. Four males and two females. It was pretty obvious to her what was going on but she didn't say anything, due to it not being her business. Amiya just gave them their drinks before she left back to being behind the counter. As she did she was cut off by a silver haired male with dark eyes wearing glasses who stood almost the same height as Claude. The male was dressed up as a pirate. She was rather unamused as she glared at him.

"What do you want Tripp? Can't you tell I'm busy?"

He pushed his glasses up his face before he smiled at Amiya. "I know, but I came to warn you. If you keep resisting him, he will make your life a living hell. He's not beneath doing dirty things to get what he wants."

She scoffed " '_get's what he wants'_ my ass, what the fuck does he want from me? I'm just a freakin' bartender nothing more Tripp." She said with air quotes as she had the tray under one of her arms.

The vamparic male chuckled a bit. "That's rather simple, even you as a human should already know that. It's the only reason we come here every night since we became full vampires."

She narrowed her eyes at the vamparic male. "As I told him. I don't date stiffs and I mean that. He's given me no good damn reason to date him, so either he sods off and gets with Kat who is infatuated as hell in him or he goes gay and goes find someone who will fuck him till next century. Cause he's _not _getting me." Amiya stated before she walked around the vamapric male.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n: I know I didn't give much of how Amiya is-so I'ma attempt a thing and hope for the best! I don't own anything but Ivan and Amiya_

Going back a few years to the year of Amiya being seventeen years old her mother had lost her battle to an internal disease that was eating her body inside out. There was no cure for it so they all had to wait as the timer had ticked down for her mother to finally die in her sleep, her mother had told her and her elder brother Ivan that if she ever died that she wanted Amiya to run the vampire portion of the bar. Being that she was still in school she hated that she had to constantly have lack of sleep throughout her last year of high school.

But it wasn't as bad as she thought it'd be, she managed to keep her grades up but as she went to school and worked,she managed to find herself seeing a lot of new faces in coffin club. Four half vampires, she could tell since their skin wasn't as pale as full vampires but they still gave off the ire feeling of wanting to rip her neck out. When they sat down at a booth she went up to them and gave them a rather weak smile.

"Hello my name is Amiya, I'm the bartender for this section of coffin club. May I know your names please?"

The first to speak was Tripp, who gave her a small smile as he fixed his glasses. "Pleasure to meet you Amiya, I'm Tripp."

After him was the female who had short purple hair and blue eyes. "I'm Kat, nice to meet you."

Then it was a male who looked to have short black hair and silver eyes. "Rocco."

The last to speak was Claude who was just staring at her as he had his arms spread out on either side of him on the booth. "I'm Claude sterling, its nice to see that the woman I heard was running this place isn't here anymore."

If looks could kill, the look that Amiya gave him would have. "_Take that back you half baked piece of shit_." She said coldly

Claude's eyes widen at the cold tone that was given to him. "Oh? Does someone have a temper?" He asked with a smug grin as he leaned against the table almost instantly.

Amiya growled out as she tried her best to keep herself calm. "Take back what you said about my deceased mother right now Claude or you all will be kicked out."

"Deceased? What happened to her if you don't mind me asking?" Tripp asked

"None of your concern, just know that she acted how she had because she had to. It was her dying wish to have me be here in her place. Now what will the four of you have before I lose my temper."

After getting their orders she walked back to the bar, while she worked Claude stared at her with curiosity. "She's an interesting woman, I didn't think that human female could be so feisty."

Kat looked envious at Amiya, knowing that she had Claude's attention instead of her. When Amiya came back she saw how Kat looked and motioned for Kat to follow her to the bar. Kat was rather surprised but did as she was asked as Amiya went back to work.

"I want to let you know that I can feel that bastard's eyes on me. He's way out of his head if he thinks he can get to me. I know the look in your eyes and honestly it's for nothing. I could really careless about being with anyone right now. My main goal here is to do the job my mother assigned me to do nothing more. So you don't have to worry about me ever getting with him-it's not going to happen, like ever."

"You're so sure on that, how come?" Kat asked

"Cause I'm a stubborn bitch Kat, anyways I'd be too much for him to handle. He doesn't seem like the type that'd be able to handle what's under the calm persona I place up when I'm here."

Kat chuckled a bit and smiled at the human girl. "I see, I have to ask though. What _is_ your type?"

"When it comes to males I don't have one, mainly cause I don't know what type of male I'd be able to bond with honestly. Probably someone who isn't a cocky bastard and doesn't show off." She said with a shrug "But I dunno, that's something I've never really thought about before."

"I see, well if you ever need a friend to talk to I'm here for you Amiya, thank you for talking with me." Kat said as she placed her hand over Amiya's that was on the counter.

"Of course, enjoy your night." Amiya said with a small smile

"You do the same Amiya." Kat said before she walked back feeling better about the situation, knowing that Claude would never get Amiya with how he acts.

Fast forward a year-Amiya constantly has Claude and his group be there. But one night when they went there Amiya stopped what she was doing as she noticed that the four of them were different. Their some-what pale skin was now completely pale and they gave off a chill that made Amiya wish she never knew them. As Amiya was looking at them come in, she saw that Claude went straight up to the counter and leaned against it.

"Evening little Ami." He said with a grin

"Don't call me that, what do you want claude?" She asked unamused

"A bit of your time."

"Not now I'm working."

He grabbed her arm as she was about to leave and she could tell that by becoming full vampire he had gained strength he didn't have before. If she hadn't felt the skin contact her arm would have been ripped off. Claude was staring straight at her as he glared at her. "Don't walk away from me, just hear me out Amiya."

"I have five tables worth of drinks to take care of I have to go Claude, when I come back from serving the drinks you can talk to me alright?"

He sighed but let her go-letting her do her job. While she was doing her job she could feel him staring at her. But she ignored it-mainly because she knew damn well what he wanted. He wanted her which he wasn't going to get. As Amiya finished her rounds a brunette male with green eyes came down the steps and took the tray from Amiya as he kissed her on the cheek softly. "Hey there beautiful."

Amiya gave the male a small smile. "Hey handsome, came to help out?"

"Yeah, I got this." The male said before he took the tray to the back.

Once the male was out of sight and Amiya was back in front of Claude she sighed out. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"What...What the hell did I just see happen? _Who the fuck is that guy?!_" Claude asked annoyed as he pointed to where the brunette male went off to.

"Oh him? That would be my boyfriend. I met him while I was in school." She said with a shrug

Claude looked at her in disbelief. "You can't be serious, you're choosing to be with a lame mortal than being with me?"

"Well taking into consideration that _I'm_ a lame mortal_,_Yeah of course I'm going to be with Andy instead of you."

"So his name is Andy huh? Does he know about all the things you do here?" Claude asked with a raised eyebrow

"He does, it's why tonight he is going to be helping me out." Amiya said before Andy came out and he hugged Amiya from behind. She looked at him with a smile. "Done?"

"Mhm, that I am. So who's this you're talking to Ami?" Andy asked

"Andy this is one of the regulars here by the name of Claude. Claude this is my boyfriend Andy."

They just stared at each other as they had a glaring contest with one another, it was very obvious that they didn't like the other at first glance. Amiya could feel the tension between the two of them and looked behind her to Andy.

"Dear why don't you see how the tables on the left are doing, and remember what I taught you alright?"

"Yeah...okay." Andy said before he left

Claude went from glaring at the male to looking at Amiya. "You are making a bad choice by being with him, he's going to screw you over."

"He might-he might not. It's all about perspective I guess." She said before she walked off leaving Claude there to brood over his choice of words.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I don't own anything but my oc's

Half a year later, Amiya turns nineteen-Andy no longer comes around the bar at night. After two months of not seeing Andy the person that goes up to Amiya isn't Claude, it's Tripp who became curious.

"Hello Amiya, mind if we talk?"

"Hm? Yeah sure what's up?" She asked as she looked up from washing cups

"Where's your boyfriend? He hasn't been here in two months." Tripp asked

She shook her head. "He dumped me, he told me that my night job takes up too much of my life and that he'd never be able to have time to be with me. So he chose just to part ways from me so he wouldn't have to deal with me anymore."

His eyes widen a bit. "Oh dear, will you be alright?"

She shrugged her shoulders before she sighed out. "I dunno, but don't tell Claude he doesn't need to catch wind of it. I don't want to hear the 'I told you so' from him."

Tripp nodded his head slightly. "Right...I'll keep my lips sealed Amiya. Though I do ponder, will your father ever give you a night off? We always see you working here."

She shrugged. "Probably not, it's not like I have anything better to do and it's been routine for me to be here."

Tripp looked to her with his head tilted slightly to the side. "You're a workaholic you know that right?"

"Yeah and?"

"You're going to kill yourself if you don't-...wait are you trying to kill yourself Amiya?"

"Took you long enough." She said before she walked off with new drinks for those who were waiting for them at a different booth than the one that he and the others were in.

With Realization hitting him, he knew that he'd have to talk to Claude about what he found out. When Tripp got to the booth Claude raised an eyebrow at him. "So what did you find out?"

"She had no idea where her boyfriend made off to but she's trying to work herself to death, something tells me that something happened but she isn't comfortable with telling me."

Kat frowned, she had become very close friends with Amiya and hearing that she wanted to kill herself really upset her. After that night Kat came down alone one night to have a heart to heart with Amiya as she was getting things set up for the night. When Amiya saw Kat she raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well this is unexpected, here I thought you'd always follow claude around like a lost puppy." Amiya said as she placed chairs down

"No, not this time, we need to have a heart to heart girl chat and I can't do that with Claude being himself around me." Kat said shaking her head

She raised an eyebrow at the vamparic female only for her to sit down on one of the bar stools. "Alright, I'm listening."

"Well, I don't want you to think that this is because of Claude, he has nothing to do with this. I'm here on my own free will, Tripp told us last night that you were overworking yourself to kill yourself. Is there something you're hiding from all of us?" Kat asked "You and I are friends right?"

"We are friends, but I don't know how much I can trust you alone. Tripp already knows what's been going on with me and I'm glad that he can be trusted to keep his mouth shut. What has been happening with me is simple, Andy broke up with me due to me working so much. He didn't like it so he thought it'd be best to leave things how they were. Now I don't want Claude to catch wind of this cause he'll give me a 'I told you so' speech and I don't want to fucking here it out of him." Amiya said with a sigh

Kat's eyes widen. "Really? He knew before me? Well fuck. Though I get why you're keeping it on the DL, though I don't think it'd matter. He's still been raving on and on about you and it's actually rather annoying to hear honestly since I know you'll never fall for him."

She rose an eyebrow at Kat. "Even though he still thinks that I'm in a relationship?"

Kat rubbed between her eyes. "Even more so, he believes that you are wasting your time and that you'd be better off with him since he sees you every night."

"Tonight I'm not working, I'm just setting it up for Ivan, he'll be taking over for me tonight. I'm going to be at my mother's grave tonight."

"Oh...I see. Well do take care of yourself Amiya."

"I will and keep that boy on a damn leash Kat."

That night when the bar actually opened Claude was rather surprised not to see Amiya working-instead he saw someone he hadn't known before. When the male came over he introduced himself as Amiya's elder brother, when claude heard that it was Amiya's elder brother he spoke up. "Where did your sister go? She's always been here since we've been here."

"I know, tonight our father gave her the night off to do as she pleased. So I don't know what she's doing." Ivan said with a shrug

Claude didn't stay there long since Amiya wasn't there, he went back to the graveyard as he ranted to the others about how he didn't like that Amiya wasn't at the bar that night. As he was ranting he could smell a human there. He stopped ranting and told the others that he'd meet up with them later. He soon found out why he smelled a human around the cemetery, it was due to the fact that Amiya was there wearing an outfit he hadn't ever seen her in before a black dress that had lacing that with down mid part of her upper arm with a pair of black chained boots with her hair down, where he could easily see that it was naturally past the mid part of her back. Amiya didn't say anything to him as she was sitting on her legs while staring at a tomb stone with her hands together. Claude went over to her-not liking that she was ignoring him only to see that she was at the grave of her mother, that the reason she was given off was to grieve over her mother.

Claude had no idea what was going on, or why that year of all years she was given off to grieve over her mother, but made him feel really pissy about the fact that she wasn't at the bar that night. He went up to her and pulled her up, turning her to look at him only for his silver eyes to widen slightly as he had seen that she had been crying silently. Instantly she stopped when she saw his face, her sadden expression turned to one of anger and disgust. "What the fuck do you want Sterling? Don't you have someone else to pester?!" She said angered

"You weren't at the bar tonight, so I wanted to make sure that you were alright. Why the hell are you crying over the dead?" Claude asked "She isn't going to come back no matter how much you-"

He was cut off by her slapping him hard against the face. Her ring going right against his cheek as she did so, his eyes widen slightly as he felt the contact. Amiya then spoke up. "You have some fucking nerve to come here with your narcissistic bull shit! Every fucking night I always cater to others needs and wants, never taking a day or night for myself. I asked this day for myself since I knew not getting closure with my mother was eating at me! I don't need to constantly work myself to my inevitable death for some piece of shit that I can care less about! You have no fucking idea how hard it is for me right now! You've never had to go through what I've gone through Claude and you never will! You have your fucking flunkies for that! And don't give me this shit of 'their my friends not Flunkies' cause that's some real good bull shit you'd say too. You rely on them too much for them just to be your friends. Now get the hell lost! I don't want to see you right now and I sure as hell don't have the patients to deal with your shit right now!"" Amiya said angered pushing him back with every few words she said to him

Claude was rather stunned at the tone she gave him and knew that he had said something wrong to the young female but he didn't know what exactly he had said wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

After that night Claude didn't talk much to Amiya while she worked, but he had realized she had been getting paler by the night. Also since that night Ivan would always be working by her side they would split how they would serve the drinks and it would always be Ivan who would take care of them. So even if Claude wanted to talk to Amiya he wouldn't be able to. Ten minutes before closing Amiya would leave and never come back till the next night.

Time and time again Claude would never be able to get to talk to her so he followed after once it became a trend after an entire year. The year she turned Twenty he had it with her pushing him away, so he followed her up the steps quietly when Ivan was busy. Claude had kept his eyes on her as she went up a case of steps. He followed after her only to get her alone as she was getting to the residential part of the bar.

As she was about to go into one of the rooms he placed his foot in the way as he held the door with his left hand. "How long are you going to be like this before you realize you can't get rid of me that easily? I'm not going to stop pursuing you Amiya."

Amiya shut her eyes before she opened them and stepped hard on his foot making him help out before she banged his hand against the door frame making him let go of it before she shut the door. "Get fucking lost you asshole, I don't care about you or your bull shit. There's nothing you can say that will ever make me want to be anywhere near you."

"Really now? What makes you so sure?"

"I don't date the cocky, stubborn asshole types...anyways...for your information I'm pregnant with Andy's child. I can't exactly be with someone else when I'm still in a relationship with someone who made me pregnant." Amiya said seriously through the door

His eyes widen as he heard her speak. "You let him touch you?!"

"He's my boyfriend, I'm allowed to let him do whatever I want that I feel like I can handle. So go the fuck away Claude. I can't be with you even if you seriously want me."

Claude couldn't believe what he had been told, he walked down the steps and left out without Kat, Tripp or Rocco. A matter this serious needed his full attention, he couldn't let the others know about what he knew. With Amiya she slid down the bathroom door before she cried out in her hands. "Fucking moron...Of course you'd believe a lie."

It wasn't long before she heard a knock on the door only for her to stand up and unlock the door only to see her brother. "Ivan...He...He fell for it."

"I know he did, father told me. Everyone is gone now-Dad went to see mom so we're alone. You know what that means."

Amiya frowned. "A-Again? B-But I thought it was just that one time?"

Ivan scoffed and pulled her out of the bathroom as she kept on refusing to budge. "S-Stop it ivan! T-This isn't right!"

"Shut the fuck up! If you aren't going to be with Claude then you're going to submit yourself to me whether you like it or not." Ivan said as he slapped her hard against the face.

She teared up and cried as she lost her will to put up a fight against her brother. He threw her into his room making her go face first into the end of his bed. He grabbed her by her hair making her stand up before throwing her onto his bed face first as he ripped off what she wore. The entire time Amiya was a crying mess pleading him to stop but he never did.

Claude came back to the bar as he saw that it was empty, he listened well only to hear the sobbing pleads of Amiya from the resident part of the bar. He went quickly up the steps two at a time before he was quick to find where he heard Amiya's voice. Claude kicked the door down only to see that Amiya was being raped by her own brother, he kicked and pushed the male off of Amiya before he wrapped Amiya in his leather jacket.

Claude looked down at her seriously. "Get the hell out of here and don't you dare look back."

Sadly she weakly nodded her head before she rushed out of the room not saying a word as tears came down her face. Once she was out of the room Claude glared at Ivan. "Are you the reason why Amiya won't even give me a chance?"

"Pft- You wish. Amiya is apathetic when it comes to sexual interaction. It's the main reason Andy left her pathetic ugly ass. She's never going to learn to love anyone so why even bother trying to get her to see that you're head over heels for her?" Ivan said as he fixed himself in his jeans

Claude's eyes went wide in shock hearing that Andy had broken up with her before glaring hear that he was shaming his own sister. "She is not ugly, she's beyond beautiful. She shouldn't have to be tainted by her own flesh and blood." Claude spat out coldly

"You're delusional Claude, you really think that you can make my sister fall in love with you?"

"Think? I know I can." Claude said proudly

Ivan scoffed. "No you can't."

"So you think. Give me a year and you'll see that I can get her to be mine."

Ivan raised an eyebrow at him. "A year? Nah, that's too little of a time for you to try to get her. If you really want a chance lets make it two. If by chance you can get her to comply with you in a the span of two years then I will stop with what I do. If not then you can go fuck off and leave her and I alone."

Claude nodded his head. "Fine."

He then left Ivan's room and he went to find Amiya only to see her in her room. He shut the door behind him as he went to her as she was lying in her bed curled up in a blanket, he saw that his leather jacket was on the end of her bed. "Amiya...Can we talk?"

"Why did you come back?" Amiya asked sadly

"I was worried about you, I ran into Andy. He told me the truth. Why tell me something like a lie to keep me away from you?" Claude asked confused

"Because...I'm afraid of being with a vampire like yourself. You'll outlive me." She said sadly

"You know there are ways to make you a vampire if you desire, you won't ever have to be alone. You'll have Tripp, Kat, Rocco and I to keep you company at all times."

"Kat would hate me if I were to do something like be with you." Amiya said sadly

"Kat isn't my type, anyways Rocco has a thing for her. Just give me a chance please?"

She sniffled before she turned herself so she was looking at him, Claude could tell that she had been severely hurt by her elder brother-that pissed him off but he couldn't do a damn thing about it. Amiya then sat up as she scooted herself closer to him before she leaned herself against his chest.

Her eyes shut as she took a deep shaky breath. "I...I need time to get over what my brother did to me."

"I can give you some time, but not a lot. I have two years to get you to be with me before your brother goes back to forcing himself on you."

She held onto his red shirt tightly before she looked up at him. "W-Why must you want to be with me?"

"I thought it was pretty obvious. You're a beautiful amazing woman. You have talents I've seen no human girl ever have."

"So it has nothing to do with my job?"

"Honestly I wish you'd stop doing your job how you do. A few hours is fine but the entire night? You need time to relax yourself or you'll end up dying before I get the chance to ask your beautiful face out." He said as he cupped her face in his hand.

She looked at him rather flustered. "I...I'm not that beautiful Claude."

"Don't be modest Amiya. You are plenty beautiful enough for me to comment about it."


End file.
